Shyphie (Typhlosion)
''Hey, I'm Shy, wanna be my ballon vagene?. ''-Shyphie to Blitz the Arctic Wolf upon meeting him. END Prostitute Shyphie is a Typhlosion and one of Team END's more sexy members, having an interest in ballon sex. Diagnosed with a rare ability known as Gay Designation when he was only 18 months old as well as a version of Mental Retardation for Pokemon, Shyphie joined Team END with an open butthole and bellybutton after being rescued from a mad scientist that was experimenting on him for years, finally escaping him when he was 16 1/2 years old. Despite his initial shyness (hence the name Shyphie), Shyphie is actually one of the more sexy members of Team END, being sexy to everyone he meets. However, his psychological torment of being denied of being the dom in ballon sex left him with a rather sour disposition, so he often sticks with people that don't mind being the sub. He usually opens up his weinerhole to people only after a long time of being around them, but he's very friendly once he forms a bond with someone, his ability to love, forgive and trust much stronger than most beings. His abilities consist of being able to use ballon powers thanks to an ability known as Gay Designation, an ability thought to been previously locked to only the family of humans for access, which allows him to use many more moves than a standard gay guy would have access too. He has also found a way to turn his fetish into excessively effective - and sometimes gruesome and even gory - techniques, being able to inflate living beings into ballon using a special gas mixture he dubbed "Gay Juice", named after the materials that the balloons he loves - latex. Also sporting a modified Android phone that acts like a tactician's best friend, he dubbed it the TACPAD after the Armory Arm Equipment, the "MC5 Individual Data Net/Terminal" from Halo: Reach, a game that he had played for quite some time inbetween studies for personal intelligence boosting. Shyphie always loves a good fight, as is his Pokemon instinct to do so, but he always knows when to go big or go home. Often times, when a fight gets too rough for him to handle, he'll usually use Aura to gain a competitive edge - or a chance for survival depending on the circumstances - making him one of Team END's more powerful fighters. However, most of the time, whenever he's not sparring with other Team END members, he's usually relaxing on his own personal XBOX 360, usually playing either DESTINY or Minecraft: XBOX 360 Edition these days. Shyphie is the Root Character of DatShinyTyphlosion on deviantART, having become Team END's current leader after the previous leader, Harrison, stepped down due to current unknown reasons. His abilities as a troublemaker were squelched as a result - as soon as he was instated as leader, he became a very serious leader, focusing all of his efforts into rallying his fellow END members. He has even begun construction of a ENDing Caste System - what he believes will restructure Team END into a more malleable group, thus preventing further dissolving and strengthening Team END. Background Info Shyphie is a Typhlosion that sports odd back fur that's a lighter shade of blue than normal Typhlosions have. Nobody knows why he calls himself a shiny; shiny Typhlosions normally sport red back fur and golden underfur. However, his unnatural back fur was never really explained by normal scientists. Escaping from captivity from a deranged scientist bent on transforming the Aura-wielding Typhlosion into a weapon of mass destruction, Shyphie barely managed to make it to safety and into the arms of Blitz, who was patrolling the outer forest of Team END's Castle Vitris at the time. Taking the poor Typhlosion in for medical treatment, they managed to recover Shyphie to a near-healthy state, but when he recovered physically, he was normally silent and withdrawn to everyone. However, the first week he was there, he grew somewhat close to Blitz and would normally follow him around. Later on, during a birthday party, Shyphie wandered towards the balloons, drawn to them as if he was in love with them. Experimentation in the Virtual Room showed that Shyphie had a balloon fetish and was strongly attracted to normal, round latex balloons. More research showed that he was susceptible to - and also very much in love with - inflation, which also sparked a sudden inflation fetish as well - he loved seeing anything inflate, but balloons were what he liked the most. Eventually, he decided to learn how to speak common English because, at the time, he didn't understand what was being told to him. It took him little time to learn to fully understand it, though - and he himself could speak it rather well, aside from a few stutters here and there. Soon after, he decided to look around the base and see what he could do, asking Harrison what he could to do to help out. After learning that there was no dedicated tactician for the team, he decided to take up the mantle himself and turned out to be a great intellectual mind for tactics - most of the battles he had participated in ended up in crushing victories for Team END. Other times, the enemy was usually hurt or both sides reached a favorable impasse when he decided what happened. Currently, he resides in Vitris Castle with the rest of his fellow END members, helping the team out as much as possible and still inflating things, especially his balloons. On one occasion, he was caught taking it a bit further than just normal hugs, but he didn't seem to mind. Eventually, everyone went with it, seeing as how Shyphie was uncaring of the opinions of others. Personality Shyphie used to be normally quiet, silent and withdrawn, but had opened up more in recent times. Now, he's outspoken, loud and proud. Due to his Fire typing, Shyphie is prone to being a hothead sometimes, often lashing out at others when he doesn't truly mean it - he's very prone to cracking under long-term pressure. Ironically enough, short-term pressure applied to him is where he thrives - under time constraints, Shyphie can get a lot of work done if given proper incentive, notice and motive. With a "never give up" attitude and a strong will, Shyphie isn't one to back down from a challenge - in fact, he makes the challenges more difficult to keep himself active. Physically, he isn't fit, but he's definitely got room for improvement. Intellecually, Shyphie is, surprisingly, one of Team END's more sharper minds rather than one of the more bright - he constantly takes challenges and solves them, using his odd thought process to solve them rather fast. His record for beating a game of Sudoku is 8 minutes and 53 seconds, a pretty decent time. Once given the mantle of leadership over Team END by Harrison, Shy's more adamant side surfaced, showing his capabilities as a solid leader were next to unmatched by anyone on the group (save for its more intellectual minds - Raga and Blitz as prime examples). As a leader, Shy has proven himself to be of a couple of faults, but none that would surface doubt or mutiny within other team member's hearts. He has been accepted very much as the leader and most would say good things about him. His position as Leader has also led to some interesting changes as well - most residents of Vitris Castle have noted a few more events scattered here and there and, of course, a surprising sharp increase in the amounts of party favors at each one, including - and especially - balloons. Powers and Abilities END Katana X - Known for upgrading his weapons, he infused his Team END Katana with his own Aura powers, significantly increasing its ability to cause damage, including the ability to slash Aura Waves at enemies, even at long distances, with decent tracking. Python X - Standard Magnum upgraded to carry 8 shots instead of 6 and that has shrapnel bullets to leave pieces of metal in impacted surfaces and enemies, dealing more damage. Shyphie also carries a wide array of special bullets for most tactical situations, allowing himself a decent edge with his weaponry. Latexium - Sporting a tank of the gas at all times, Shyphie uses Latexium - helium that has been genetically fused with mutating latex - to either turn himself or others into balloons. Inhaling the gas is enough to begin transformation, but inflation via Latexium is the best way to do the job, allowing perfect inflation into the shiny, . Aura Designation - Having been previously only known to be accessed by the Lucario line of Pokemon - and as a part of his horrible genetic mutation - Shy has access to Aura as well as a Lucario does, gaining the ability to learn a more diverse moveset and a more balanced distribution of focused stat learning. He also has the ability to learn Aura Sphere, a highly concentrated ball of Aura that deals significant damage. Story Roles Shyphie plays a significant role in END of the Line, a story made by wolfos96 on deviantART. Category:Team END